4th "Ikimasshoi!"
' ---- '''Released' March 27, 2002 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album Recorded 2001-2002 Label zetima Producer Tsunku Length 1:01:42 ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Best! Morning Musume 1 1st Best Album (2001) Next: No.5 5th Album (2003) ---- Singles from 4th "Ikimasshoi!" ---- 1. "Ren'ai Revolution 21" 2. "The☆Peace!" 3. "Mr.Moonligt ~Ai no Big Band~" 4. "Souda! We're ALIVE" ]] 4th "Ikimasshoi!" (4th 「いきまっしょい!」; 4th "Let's Go!") is the fourth album from the J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released on March 27, 2002. It is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. . The album reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for eight weeks, selling 515,440 copies. Tracklist #The☆Peace! (Complete Version) (ザ☆ピ~ス! (Complete Version)) #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間; The Moment I Remember When Something Good Happened) #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version) (Mr.Moonlight ~愛のビッグバンド~ (Long Version); Mr. Moonlight ~Love's Big Band~) #Hajimete no Rock Concert (初めてのロックコンサート; My First Rock Concert) - Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto #Otoko Tomodachi (男友達; Boy Friend) - Abe Natsumi (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) #Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ! We’re ALIVE; That's Right! We're Alive) #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Album Version) (でっかい宇宙に愛がある (Album Version); There's Love in This Great Big World) #Ikimasshoi! (いきまっしょい!; Let's Go!) #Densha no Futari (電車の二人; The Two in the Train) - Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa #Honki de Atsui Theme Song (本気で熱いテーマソング; The Seriously Passionate Theme Song) #Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩; My Senior Crush) - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (13nin Version) (恋愛レボリューション21 (13人 Version); Love Revolution 21 (13-person Version)) #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (なんにも言わずにI LOVE YOU; Without Saying a Word I LOVE YOU) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki (last album) *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen (Debut Album): Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Concert Performances #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Ogawa Makoto, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina #*Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ - Country Musume #Hajimete no Rock Concert #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #Otoko Tomodachi #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi solo, and Abe Natsumi with Niigaki Risa #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ -Fukuda Kanon #Ikimasshoi! #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special (part of a medley) #Densha no Futari #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #Honki de Atsui Theme Song #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ #Suki na Senpai #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ - Qian Lin, Li Chun #*2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ - Tanaka Anri, Sawada Yuri, Wada Ayaka, Saho Akari #*Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ - Sato Ayano, Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special - Kudo Haruka, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kosuga Fuyuka #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 515,440 Trivia *This was Iida Kaori's first album as leader of Morning Musume External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version), Hajimete no Rock Concert, Otoko Tomodachi, Ikimasshoi!, Densha no Futari, Honki de Atsui Theme Song, Suki na Senpai, Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU cs:4th Ikimasshoi! Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2002 Releases Category:2002 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Albums Category:Highest Ranking Album